Solitude
by Agnese Potter
Summary: Momenti trascorsi al n° 12 di Grimmauld - Spoiler OotP


**Disclaimer: **Non possiedo niente di HP, l'avete capito ormai, no? XDD  
  
**Spoiler:** OotP  
  
**Rating: **PG;

**Solitude  
by Paddy  
**

I giorni passavano, uno dopo l'altro, indistinti e monotoni. Era un'estate a dir poco afosa e quelle giornate passate a pulire non contribuivano certo a migliorare il morale dei due occupanti della casa; ma in fondo quell'edificio andava pulito e doveva diventare vivibile prima dell'arrivo degli altri.

E, dopo ore di duro lavoro, ecco l'arrivo puntuale della sera, sempre pregna di quella monotonia e desolazione che sembravano regnare indisturbate in quella casa.

Di giorno i due uomini si dividevano i compiti, facendo solo una piccola pausa per pranzare, ognuno per conto proprio, usando come scusa il fatto che avevano abitudini diverse per quanto riguarda l'ora del pranzo.

_-il mangiare ratti per un anno a orari variabili è considerabile un'abitudine?-_

Ma la sera, beh, la sera proprio non potevano evitarsi, non quando coabitavano da soli in quella casa. Entrambi avevano paura che l'altro si sarebbe sentito 'evitato' se non avessero neppure cenato assieme, e nessuno voleva che la verità venisse scoperta.

E così ogni sera, mentre il più alto dei due apparecchiava approssimativamente, l'altro cucinava qualcosa utilizzando quel poco che c'era. Sì, in casa c'era un elfo domestico, sarebbe stato uno dei suoi compiti cucinare per il padrone di casa, ma nessuno dei due si sarebbe fidato a mangiare qualcosa cucinato da lui.

Sedevano assieme al tavolinetto della cucina, sperando che l'elfo non decidesse di passare di lì, visto che non avrebbe di certo conciliato l'appetito. Il cibo, seppur non ricercato, era sempre ottimo - peccato che nessuno dei due, un po' per la stanchezza, un po' per l'atmosfera esasperatamente pesante, provasse particolare gusto in ciò che ingeriva. Ogni tanto si lanciavano uno sguardo veloce, come per scatenare qualche reazione nell'altro, come per voler tornare indietro a tanti anni prima, quando sarebbe stato difficile farli zittire anche solo per 5 secondi. Alla fine però volgevano ancora lo sguardo verso il piatto, pensierosi.

Volevano parlare, lo volevano, ma non avevano niente da dirsi. Morte, solitudine, incomprensioni… tutto si frapponeva fra loro, rendendoli degli estranei, dei perfetti sconosciuti.

_… 12 anni…_

Le parole non dette erano ciò che più pesava. Erano state l'errore commesso anni prima ed erano l'errore che stavano ricommettendo adesso.   
Ma se non parlavano, potevano continuare a fare finta di niente - ed era così facile ed allettante non affrontare gli ostacoli che li stavano dividendo. Anche se non erano uniti fra di loro come un tempo, avrebbero potuto esserlo lo stesso, in parte, grazie alla causa comune; quindi non avevano bisogno immediato di appianare le incomprensioni...

Davanti agli altri entrambi erano sicuri di poter fingere normalità: era una vita che nascondevano ciò che veramente pensavano. Ciò che veramente provavano. Erano divenuti ottimi attori.

E così i giorni passavano, uno dopo l'altro, indistinti e monotoni, mentre il silenzio fra loro diveniva un fiume soffocante.

Terminata la cena, dopo la solita ora passata assieme (non più di 5 o 6 parole vennero spese), il moro si avviò verso la sua camera, dando velocemente la buonanotte all'altro con un cenno della mano e spengendo l'ultima cicca nel posacenere accanto al divano.

L'altro non alzò neanche gli occhi dal libro che sembrava interessarlo così tanto, ma fece una lieve scossa del capo.

Appena il moro fu uscito, come ogni sera, l'uomo rimasto seduto sulla poltrona alzò appena gli occhi in direzione della porta che si frapponeva fra lui e colui che aveva perduto. Quell'espressione indecifrabile lo faceva apparire terribilmente triste.

Una vita fa avevano avuto tutto, forse troppo: amici, speranza per il futuro, fiducia nelle proprie capacità.

Il licantropo posò il libro e si avviò verso la camera adiacente a quella dell'altro, l'animo sofferente e lacerato dalla prossimità della luna e di questo Sirius non-Sirius.

Sì: una vita fa avevano ottenuto tutto quel che potevano ottenere. Adesso erano rimasti soli con sé stessi - delle nuove identità che ancora non conoscevano.   
Ma, seppur lentamente, avrebbero reimparato a conoscersi e si sarebbero accettati. Il tempo li avrebbe aiutati a farlo.

Ma luglio arrivò, e il tempo concesso non era stato sufficiente. E allora la separazione divenne definitiva. 


End file.
